Bloatfly (Fallout: New Vegas)
|location =Camp Forlorn Hope Goodsprings Cemetery Wrecked Highwayman Primm Zion Canyon Big MT }} Bloatflies are mutated insects living in the Mojave Wasteland, Zion Canyon, and Big MT in 2281. Characteristics Biology A bloatfly is a mutated blowfly with a green-brown carapace. Unlike its counterpart from the Capital Wasteland, bloatflies in the Mojave are largely docile and are seen as rather territorial and far less common. They are usually found around graveyards, buildings, or pools of radiated water in groups of three to five. Gameplay attributes Weak by nature, their attacks have very little effect. Their main attack consists of spiked larvae launched from a distance. They are relatively easy to kill in close combat, even should the attacker lack any substantial skill in Unarmed or Melee Weapons, as they have very few Hit Points. Although it can be a bit tricky to hit them with a ranged weapon without the assistance of V.A.T.S. as they tend to flit about in sporadic patterns, ordinary bloatflies won't initiate combat themselves unless the player approaches quite close--so with patience and timing they can be picked off with sneak attacks from range in complete safety, always waiting for hidden status before firing each shot. Variants Bloatfly The normal variant with all of the attributes noted above. |level =1 |xp =1 |perception =6 |hp =15 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =2 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (7 ) |items =* Bloatfly meat }} Legendary bloatfly A legendary variant can be found in Big MT, at the mysterious cave. It is considerably larger than a normal bloatfly, and has a pale green aura, making it easy to spot in the cave. It also flies much higher, making striking it with melee weapons difficult or entirely impossible. Unlike normal bloatflies, it fires a highly damaging (300 damage, equal to that of deathclaw alpha male) plasma-like projectile from its abdomen, the strength of which is such that even the strongest of attackers will be killed after just a few shots. When killed, it explodes in a manner similar to a plasma grenade, leaving a pile of goo instead of a corpse. Its brain can be targeted in V.A.T.S., and if crippled, will cause it to frenzy. Like Gabe, the legendary bloatfly's immense size is suggested to be the result of a massive intake of chems, notably Buffout and Psycho. It has twice the health of the legendary deathclaw and deals nearly twice the damage. |base id = |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =2000 |dt =20 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (450 ) |attack2 =Plasma (300 ) |attack3 =Explosion (225 ) |items =* Bloatfly meat * Psycho * Buffout * Empty syringes * Drained microfusion cells }} Locations * Their natural habitat is generally the various tar pits, pools of irradiated water, puddles, and graveyards throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * A large number of bloatflies can be found west of Powder Ganger camp west. * The Courier can also find two to four of them at the beginning of the game in the Goodsprings cemetery. These bloatflies only appear during the quest By a Campfire on the Trail, and will not respawn if they are killed. * The Courier is likely to encounter many of them on the way to Primm from Goodsprings, as there are many tar pits scattered along the left side of the road. * They may spawn within the Camp Forlorn Hope graveyard next to the camp proper, but will be gunned down quickly. * Several bloatflies can be found behind the Jean Sky Diving shack, occasionally fighting with some Powder Gangers. * Some can be found around the wrecked Highwayman. * They infest the mysterious cave, along with the legendary bloatfly. Notes * The flies that lurk around rotten meat or near ransacked caravans (such as the Cassidy Caravans wreckage) use the bloatfly model, albeit shrunken to the size of a regular fly. * Bloatflies are among the weakest creatures in the game. On the other hand, the legendary bloatfly, encountered in the mysterious cave, is one of the most powerful creatures in the game. Appearances Bloatflies appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons Honest Hearts and Old World Blues. Bugs * After being killed by the legendary bloatfly, and reloading the autosave in the tunnel entrance, the legendary bloatfly may not have the characteristic green glow. * The legendary bloatfly won't spot the Courier hiding in the cave tunnel. Shooting the legendary bloatfly will make it hover in the same place and the Courier will be in a state of CAUTION if the player attacks it from the tunnel. Sounds Gallery Bloatflystory.jpg|Bloatfly concept art Legendary bloatfly.jpg|Legendary bloatfly Legendary Bloatfly.png|Legendary bloatfly size compared to a human BloatflyCA.jpg|Bloatfly concept art Bloatfly_dart.png| Bloatfly dart Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas legendary creatures Category:Old World Blues creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures de:Blähfliege (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Tochomosca (Fallout: New Vegas) pl:Mucha mięsna pt:Bloatfly (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Дутень uk:Дутень